


The Head and the Heart

by Winds_of_Inspiration10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Sonnet, Originally an assignment for class, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winds_of_Inspiration10/pseuds/Winds_of_Inspiration10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock-ian sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Head and the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomDalmatian326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDalmatian326/gifts).



> So for an assignment for one of my classes, since we are now talking about Shakespearean sonnets, our professor is having us write our own sonnet for an exercise. To make long story short, in that moment I ended up writing the following which has basically turned into a Johnlock fan piece (granted the professor will never know that).  
> Anyways I hope y’all enjoy!  
> And a Happy Birthday to RandomDalmatian326!  
> I do not own Sherlock, all rights reserved to BBC.  
> That being said I do own the following sonnet below so please do not plagiarize.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

The mind’s chamber lies guarded by a skull

Determined to solve worldly enigma

Consequently surrounded by stigma

From the envies of beings nothing but dull.

Yet in the body’s cage: a beating heart

Akin to sentiment bearing life’s weight

In spite of scars carved by love and hate,

Often deemed separate genres of art

The brain and the heart need be intertwined;

Else one’s a machine; one’s insanity.

Two sides of the same coin: humanity

Is what they create when both are combined.

   They’re still, when faced with lack of sanity:

   Twinned in harmony for eternity.


End file.
